


West Side Story

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Inspired by West Side Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Two gangs are fighting when a teenage boy falls in love with a member's daughter
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez





	West Side Story

The teenagers were having fun until they hears a whistle

They were wearing dark blue jackets that says Tigres

It was a boy with curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin with freckles on his cheeks. He wears the matching jacket, orange and yellow striped shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"What is it amigo"

Manny pointed at the boys laughing 

They were wearing pink jackets that says Leons

The Tigres and the Leons glared at each other

They began to dance

Everyone's jaws dropped as they see Manny dancing gracefully

"Wow you got some moves kid"

"Ha! Too bad you can't because the dance is coming up!"

"Yeah/You're a bad dancer/Gang members can't dance!"

"Oh yeah well you're-"

But a policeman stopped them

"Stop!! A rumble is starting after the dance I repeat a rumble is starting!"

Manny and Django glared 

"This isn't over Rivera you me tonight we'll see who's the best fighter!"

"I'll be there!"

Django snapped his fingers and his gang walked into the darkness

Davi said "Don't worry Manny i invite you to a dance"

"Really a dance tonight!"


End file.
